one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash vs. Princess Daisy
The Round of 64 continues with Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony (nominated by John1Thousand) takes on Princess Daisy from the Mario series (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! Who will triumph? The Element of Loyalty or Princess of Sarasaland? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash are seen flying together towards a crystal cave. There goal was to solve a friendship conflict as a map told them to go. As they were entering the cave, a red rift started to appear and take the ponies away. The two tried to fly away, but the strength was too strong and took both of them. In the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Daisy is entering the tennis tournament single without further notice Princess Daisy: Hi I'm Daisy. Princess Peach: Well Daisy I guess we can do this the hard! Princess Daisy: Bring it on! The first player gets serve and the red rift is opening with the massive sucking mode it will suck Princess Daisy Princess Daisy: What's going on!!! Princess Peach: Oh no!!!!! The red sucked her in and it closes Toad: Princess!!!, Princess Daisy is gone!!!!, Without her we can't do the tournament. Princess Daisy: Huh?, Where am I? ???: If you're here I shall tell you. Princess Daisy: Whether I come from but I will do the needs. ???: You know I'll introduce I'm Hibari. And What's your name. Princess Daisy: I'm Princess Daisy. Hibari: Oh Hi Princess Daisy I usually to be friends with. Princess Daisy: So you know? Hibari: I mind to but I'm having fun with my friends. So who will it be? Princess Daisy: But I don't know? ???: ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Hibari: Well I guess this is getting push up but I will know! Princess Daisy: Thanks but I gotta go! Hibari: Okay bye Daisy!!! Princess Daisy: You too Hibari. They both teleported away after a red mist appeared from below them. Rainbow Dash was flying across a small village that were similar to houses in Ponyville, while doing acrobatics tricks in the air. Rainbow Dash: Where are you Twilight? Maybe that thing will no where she is. The rainbow haired Pegasus then charged and landed towards the Princess of Sarasaland, frightening her. Rainbow Dash: Excuse Me did you see a princess with Purple skin with wings and horns. Daisy: Stay away. Soon after tennis ball hits rainbow dash in the face as the pegasus gets annoyed. Rainbow Dash: What was that for? ???: CAN YOU TWO PLEASE FIGHT!! GUESS I HAVE TO RESORT TO THIS!! Soon a red aura appears near the faces of Rainbow Dash and Princess Daisy. After some coughs, the two then charged at each other, with redness in their eyes! Both: DIE!!! NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues 龍が如く0 誓いの場所 Side A - 38 - 怨魔の契り) 60 Rainbw Dash tries headbutting Daisy into a small house. The results were NOT as expected, as she felt baseball bat, and was sent flying into the air. Gritting her teeth, she flew down torwards Daisy... only to get hit by a baseball. Daisy: Sorry, you'll just have to- Princess Daisy gets hit in the stomach, and, immediatley afterwards, kicked in the leg, earning a scream in shock from the princess. Daisy: She'll never expect this! She chuckled to herself as she punched the ground leaving orange crystals. Upon seeing it, Rainbow Dash paused for a second in hesitation. 51 The force was so strong, it kneeled Rainbow Dash to a knee. Rainbow Dash: Sweet Celestia, she is more powerful than she looks! With that, she stood up somehow, revealing a black belt. Daisy's grin slightly less confident, but she remained calm. Daisy: So she's a black belt! Princess Daisy was interupted by a strong kick to the jaw, followed by a roundhouse kick to the temple. Rainbow Dash casually yawned after the second blow, then got serious again. Princess Daisy took out a soccer ball and started to kick and dribble it. 45 Daisy came and kicked a torpedo shot, hitting the pegasus in the face. Rainbow Dash was sent flying right onto her back from the force. Mere seconds after getting up, she was hit again, then kneed, with the Scout grinning at the her. Rainbow Dash: You think that is funny! Not for long! Scuffing up the ground, she was visibly seen snorting, and then rushed the princess. Daisy pulling back his bat to stop her rage. This didn't work when Rainbow immediatley hit her at around Mach 10. The pegasus emitted a brief chuckle, then prepared a tough karate chop. Daisy then retaliates with a punch to her stomach, followed by a tennisball that sent her back. 32 Rainbow Dash quickly got to her feet. She felt daisy's baseball bat, and flew right through the wall onto a walkway. As she looked up, Daisy, right next to her. Daisy: Sorry, we had to meet like this, but I have to return to my kingdom. Rainbow Dash, in a fury of rage, kicked down thenough princess and starting biting and hoofing her. Daisy looked around, knowing she had to get out of this. She frantically looked around, and found her golf club. She suddenly picked it up, and hit Rainbow Dash, forcing her to fly off her. Rainbow Dash was starting to bleed from her stomach. 25 Rainbow Dash held her stomach wound, she grunted slightly as she looked up at her foe take another swing, barley missing her head. Buliding up energy, she grinned, knowing this move would surely be the end. After gathering all the energy, she flew up and began to crash down. Princess Daisy assumed she had run away and forfieted for the time being, so she walked to find someone else to help her. Daisy: That was strange! 13 Rainbow Dash was near the athmostphere again, plummeting down at FTS speeds torwards the princess. Princess Daisy noticed by now. Wide-eyed, the Princess of Sarasaland quickly fired off a heart and baseball. It simply turned into nothingness. 5 This time, a tennisball. Same effects, only slightly slowing her down. Now, she tossed her other heart to no effect. This time, a charged petal shot. Now, a second, slightly more charged ball, Halted her a bit, but she kept going with determination. 1 Princess Daisy quickly tossed a baseball as hard as she could into the air with one hand while hitting it as hard as she could. For a split second it showed each getting near, but did an aileron roll dodging it. There was soon as loud boom, flattening the area. K.O!!! Rainbw Dash was up after all the utter destruction as Princess Daisy's unconscious body lies under some rubble. As much as Rainbow Dash didn't want to, grabbed the princess and set her on the ground away from the rubble of the village. ???: Well fought!! Rainbow Dash: You again!! Tell me where Twilight is you coward! ???: Your friend is safe for now! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! The bleeding of the pegasus stomach stoped and the wound soon disappears as if it never happened. Rainbow Dash soon took flight away from the leveled village. Results ???: Well, that was certainly interesting. Seriously you guest need to stop destroying my arena. For a lady who didn’t really belong here, that princess put up a great fight. But, this melee’s winner is Rainbow Dash. (Cues Super Rainbow Dash's Theme) Winning Combatant: Rainbow Dash: 14 Princess Daisy: 12 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sidekick vs sidekick